Le monde en 2060
by Mimi-noFace
Summary: Histoire que j'ai dû écrire pour l'école. Je vais faire une version alternative contenant du slash


Voici un texte que j'ai dû écrire pour mon cour d'Éthique. Il doit raconter comment nous voyons la vie en 2060.

C'est le texte original, mais je pense écrire une version alternative où il y aura du slash parce que je n'aime pas vraiment la fin (on avait une limite de 750 mots et je l'ai dépassée^^').

Bonne Lecture

Mimi

* * *

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'il faisait extrêmement froid. La seconde fut la sensation atroce de l'air qui rentrait de force dans mes poumons. Mes muscles se contractaient douloureusement pour me permettre de respirer et je n'étais qu'une boule de nerfs à vif. J'étais dans un endroit étroit, trop étroit pour moi, mes bras étaient coincés entre mon corps et la paroi métallique. Mes pensées tournaient à toute allure dans ma tête. Où étais-je? Je ne me souvenais de rien. La panique commençait à couler dans mes veines gelées. J'avais toujours été sujet à des crises de paniques qui me faisaient croire que ma dernière heure était venue. Mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à temps que je l'entende tambouriner dans mes oreilles. Mes bronches commencèrent à se fermer, j'étouffais! Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, une sorte de porte s'ouvrit et je tombai sur le sol de carrelage blanc. J'y restai étendu à essayer de me calmer.

Après ce qui me sembla être des heures, mon rythme cardiaque ralentit et je pus enfin me relever. Ma tête tournait et je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. Mon regard se posait partout et nul part à la fois. Une porte entrebâillée se trouvait sur ma gauche. Avec peine, je me redressai sur mes jambes tremblante et réussit à me rendre à cette possible porte de sortie. Je passai prudemment la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche, je réalisai que je me trouvais dans un couloir. Il n'était éclairé que par ce que j'identifiai comme des lumières de secours rouges. Une plaque où était gravé: « Le futur appartient à celui qui a la plus longue mémoire » de Friedrich Nietzsche était vissée sur le mur. À peine ai-je fait quelques pas qu'une atroce douleur me prit entre les tempes. Des flashs apparaissaient devant mes yeux. Je dus me retenir au mur pour ne pas m'écraser au sol de nouveau.

Mes souvenirs me revenaient, je me rappelais de tout. De mon nom à la raison du pourquoi je me trouvais ici... Un bruit soudain me fit me coller contre le mur où je me trouvais, les sens parfaitement réveillés maintenant. Je longeai le mur, faisant attention à ne surtout pas faire le moindre bruit. Arrivé à un embranchement entre deux couloirs, je décidai de prendre à gauche. Le couloir était plutôt large et un des murs était en fait une énorme baie vitrée. Je fus pris d'horreur en voyant l'extérieur. La ville qui s'étalait à mes pieds était en ruine, des colonnes de fumée opaques venant des rues m'avertirent du danger d'incendies. Où donc avais-je atterris? La ville dont je me rappelais était pleine de monde, pleine de vie. Celle que je voyais maintenant était une véritable ville fantôme. Était-ce donc l'œuvre des djihadistes dont j'entendais si souvent les attentats dans le temps. Un bruit de métal entrant en contact avec le sol me fit tourner la tête. Avec précaution, je me dirigeai vers la source de ce bruit trop bien audible dans le silence pesant qui m'entourait.

Une sorte de _click_ me fit m'arrêter. Il venait de derrière moi et une impression de déjà-vu prit possession de mon corps. J'avais déjà entendu ce bruit lorsque je m'étais fait arrêter pour "propagande des relations sexuelles non traditionnelles". Être homosexuel en Russie était vraiment le pire des fléaux et je m'étais fait enlever à la suite d'une parade illégale dans les rue de Moscou. Je ne savais pas trop comment j'avais fini rat de laboratoire pour les chercheurs russes, mais ceux-ci cherchait à créer une cryotube pour faire congeler leurs plus grand dirigeant. Je pensais qu'il avait dû m'oublier dans un de leurs maudits congélateurs. Je me retournai très lentement, faisant face à un homme. Il pointait une arme sur moi, son visage était fermer et ses yeux dur. D'une voix métallique, il me demanda mon nom et mon prénom.

Je bafouillai légèrement en répondant. Ivan, mon nom était Ivan. Il parut réfléchir un instant et m'indiqua que je n'étais pas dans sa banque de donnée. Je compris alors que s'était un robot.

Devant mon expression incrédule, il approcha sa main de mon visage, appliquant ses doigts sur ma tempe. Des images envahirent mon esprit, m'informent sur ce qui s'était passé durant les 45 dernières années. Les scientifiques réussirent à créer les premiers clones humains, mais ils n'étaient pas assez viables et finirent par mourir. Je vis les humains d'aujourd'hui, véritable poupée de plastique style Barbie et Ken. Les radicaux islamiques étaient entrés en guerre avec une toute nouvelle secte de croyant de l'enfer en 2023. La guerre avait décimée tout sur son passage, laissant des villes entières en cendre. Ce fut l'événement le plus médiatisé sur Facebook, qui avait fini par être payant. Plus tard, en 2029, le président Vladimir Poutine essaya de conquérir les pays avoisinant. La famine apparut partout sur Terre, forçant les gens à manger de la nourriture en sachet (dégoutant). Les États-Unis d'Amérique dure lui faire face et, manquant de soldat, dut mettre au point des robots de guerres. Malheureusement, il devait y avoir des problèmes avec leurs intelligences artificielles, car ceux-ci se retournèrent contre leurs créateurs malgré les trois règles de la robotique. Les victimes se comptaient alors par milliards. Une citation d'Eric Hobsbawn me vint en tête: Le futur est bien obscur. Je compris alors que l'être qui se trouvait devant moi avait pour mission de m'exterminer. Je fermai brusquement les yeux en voyant son doigt se resserrer sur la détente.


End file.
